smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Smurf (Empath stories)
:See the Smurfs Wiki article about the normal universe character version. Papa Smurf is one of the main characters of Vic George's EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series of fanfiction stories, who is identified as the biological father of Empath. History Up until 100 years prior to the present time established in the novel, Papa Smurf was known as Culliford and was married to a female Smurf named Lillithina, through whom he had fathered Empath; the name "Papa Smurf" at the time was simply a common name given by Smurf children to their fathers as "Mama Smurf" was for mothers. However, because Culliford feared that his own son would be ostracized by the other Smurfs due to his abilities, he took Empath to Psychelia where the Psyche Master would agree to train him in the use of his powers, but Culliford had to leave his son behind in Psychelia for 150 years. Upon his departure from Psychelia, Culliford heard his own son scream, making him believe that the Psyche Master was killing him, but he was unable to prevent what appeared to be Empath's death. His marriage to Lillithina had dissolved in separation when he told her the bad news, and very few of his fellow Smurfs wanted to talk to him afterward. Lillithina ended up living with Culliford's friend Aristotle, who gave her back what she had lost by fathering her second son Brainy. About 50 years later, his fellow Smurfs were dying of an unknown disease for which there was no known cure, but to which he and all the young male Smurfs were immune. Even his own wife Lillithina had died, leaving Culliford with her second son Brainy to take care of as his own. Realizing that he now had 97 orphans to take care of by himself, he adopted the young male Smurfs as his "little Smurfs" and also became known as Papa Smurf from that time forward. Over time, the adopted young Smurfs had forgotten about their original parent Smurfs as they had accepted Papa Smurf as being their only parent Smurf. When Papa Smurf found out that his son Empath was alive and well in Psychelia, he arranged with the Psyche Master to have Empath visit the village for one year every ten years so he could learn for himself how the Smurfs lived. However, Papa Smurf was not to tell Empath that he was his father during the time Empath was still living in Psychelia, which only helped to acclimate Empath into being united with his own Smurf brethren. After Empath's final departure from Psychelia, though, Papa Smurf had disclosed to Empath the true nature of his relationship to him, which in turn caused all his other little Smurfs to remember their parent Smurfs -- a circumstance that Chlorhydris the evil witch had exploited in "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf" when she cast a spell on the Smurfs that made the parent Smurfs appear as if they had risen from the dead, but in reality were all just illusions. It was after most of the Smurfs had broken free of the spell that they had reforged their relationship with Papa Smurf as him being "the one and only Papa Smurf". A year after Empath was released from Psychelia to live in the Smurf Village for good, Papa Smurf allowed Empath's friend Polaris Psyche to live in the village as well, despite his own personal prejudices regarding Psyches since the Psyche Master had forced him to leave Empath in Psychelia sometime after he was born. Personality The personality of Papa Smurf of these stories is similar to that of the cartoon show universe version of the same character. However, because of how the Psyche Master had treated Empath and raised him to see Smurfs initially as an emotionally savage tribe of beings, even to the point where Empath had seen Papa Smurf earlier on as some sort of predator, Papa Smurf has a dislike for Psyches. Empath helped Papa Smurf overcome his prejudices with Psyches when Polaris Psyche came to live in the Smurf Village. Papa Smurf also harbors a lifelong regret of ever sending Empath to Psychelia and leaving him there for 150 years, though he has come to the realization that it has all worked out for the best. As in the cartoon show, he along with the other Smurfs had an amorous interest in Smurfette, which when Empath found out about it made him feel as if he was competing against his own father for her full affections. However, Smurfette couldn't reciprocate those kind of feelings from Papa Smurf, stating she could only love him as a father and nothing more. After Papa Smurf's brief transformation into a muscular love-crazed grotesquerie who was after Smurfette, when Papa Smurf was restored to normal and Smurfette made her own feelings toward him be known to him, Papa Smurf no longer pursued after Smurfette and treated her like a daughter. Role Papa Smurf normally plays the role of the village leader and father figure to all the other Smurfs. Because he was the only parent Smurf left that was still living at the time the other young Smurfs had lost their parents, he had to rely on the skills of the few proficient Smurfs such as Hefty, Handy, and Greedy to get the other Smurfs to perform vital village tasks that the adult Smurfs were accustomed to doing. Over time, though, he grew into the role of the village leader and trusted that his little Smurfs would be able to handle things with little supervision and mediation from him, freeing him to be able to continue his studies and experiments. It is only during vital emergencies that Papa Smurf would exert his authority for the greater good of the village. His son Empath was eventually given authority to act as his assistant counselor to lead the village when he himself is unavailable or unfit for doing so. He is slated to be the second main character in the Empath movie, if the movie is developed (it depends on how many people sign up and if Vic George is interested). He would have the same appearance as he did in the normal Smurf film, although he would resemble his Empath counterpart more. Possible Voice Actor Papa Smurf would probably be voiced by Ethan Philips, who played Neelix in Star Trek: Voyager, or by voice actor veteran John O'Hurley. beardaging.jpg Movie_Papa_Smurf 2.png goodnews.jpg rocker.jpg toast.gif Failure.jpg Toohappy.jpg Beach.gif Visitor.jpg Papa Smurf Gets Socked.jpg Reunion.jpg tribute2.jpg|Papa Smurf mourns over the "loss" of his son crying.jpg|Papa Smurf and Smurfette look at Baby Smurf and Baby Smurfette crying together STRESS.jpg|Yes, it can be very stressful for Papa Smurf to be the leader! sick.gif|It's "snot" an appropriate thing for Brainy to do rampage.jpg|PAPA SMURF SMASH!!! dinnerdate.jpg erupt.jpg danger.jpg|Young Empath finds Papa Smurf in danger heartbreak.jpg|The wedding kiss no Smurf really wants to see invasion.jpg|Empath invades Papa Smurf's privacy in the Imaginarium overpapalated.jpg|The Smurf Village is being over-Papa-lated! papaslab.gif|Papa Smurf with his HoloSmurf school.gif|Papa Smurf as the village teacher snore.gif freeze.jpg Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters